


Poison & Wine

by Eppie (eppiewrites)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F, Light Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eppiewrites/pseuds/Eppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, your hands can heal, your hands can bruise.</p>
<p>I don’t have a choice, but I’d still choose you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison & Wine

She’s been counting the amount of times Kyouko Kirigiri’s chest has risen and fallen.

Her breathing patterns are so precise and rhythmic, she reminds Celestia of a metronome.

Their breathing is both so quiet, almost mute in the space of Kirigiri’s room.

There are so many things that Celestia could be paying attention to; the warmth of Kirigiri’s skin against hers, the way she tenses when Celes drums her fingers against her bare stomach, the way her hair falls messily against the pillows of her bed. She could notice all these things as she rests her head on Kirigiri’s shoulder.

But Celestia has been paying attention to the movement in Kirigiri’s chest.

Her eyes have focused there.

"Kiri-giri," She plays with the name in her mouth as a smile dances across her lips, "Kyou-ko."

"Kirigiri Kyouko." She repeats.

"Why are you saying my name like that?" Kirigiri replies, not looking at her.

Her breathing is off-beat, Celes forgets the number she had in her head.

"I like the way your name feels on my lips," Celes replies "It feels like it belongs there."

"I’d like to believe you when you say that. Honestly, I really would." The lavender girl turns her head to her and Celes can see her eyes.

"I understand," The ebony-haired girl sighs. "After all, it would be foolish to trust someone who refers to themselves as ‘The Queen of Liars’."

"I’m glad you understand." She speaks and even though Celestia can feel the shift of Kirigiri’s vocal chords against her ear, her voice still sounds far away.

"Every time we do this, we’re playing with fire." Kirigiri states as Celes runs her thumb back and forth over her gloved palm.

"I’m aware of that." She says dully as Kirigiri grabs her wrist and brings it up to her lips, pressing them against the warm veins. Celes shudders as Kirigiri inhales against it.

"Amber, vanilla, orchids, rose, assorted spices; ginger and…" She closes her eyes and inhales again. "Pepper?"

"Are you-"

"Pepper. Definitely pepper." Kyouko smiles against her wrist, interlocking their fingers.

"Did you just name all the scents in my perfume?" Celestia is taken aback slightly, she’s been wearing this perfume for ages and has never figured out all of those scents at once.

"Not all, just most." She inhales. "There’s a note of incense too, but of what type?"

"Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme." Celes laughs.

“ _Remember me to one who lives there_ ,” Kirigiri sings along softly, her violet eyes flickering to her crimson ones. “ _She once was a true love of mine_.”

Celestia buries her head in the crook of Kyouko’s neck in a fit of soft giggles before she regains her composure.

"But really, love. How could you tell what was in my perfume so easily? You’ve piqued my curiosity, now I have to know."

"Common sense," Kirigiri replies. "It’s common sense for a detective to be observant in all five of their senses. I’ve smelled all of those things before. I’ve recalled, memorized, analyzed and used many of these observations to my advantage." She breathes against Celestia’s wrist once more. "Not to mention, I love the smell of orchids," She turns to Celes. "Did you know the orchid symbolizes pure beauty and perfection? I guess it’s a bit fitting."

"You guess?" Celes scoffs. "I thought detectives didn’t make guesses."

"Detectives make educated guesses and they are very precise. My guess is very well educated; the symbolic history of the orchid serves as my reference." Smiling to herself, she kisses Celes’ hand.

"Then I will consider myself flattered." The gambler smiles as Kirigiri begins to trail kisses from up her arm, all the way to her shoulder, feeling the soft, smooth skin under her lips.

"I’m happy to be in your good graces again," Kyouko kisses her ear and she finds her way on top of Celestia. "A knight must know how to make their princess happy."

"Oh, do they?" Celes purrs against Kirigiri’s neck, running her hands down the curve of her back and giving her rear a firm, affectionate squeeze. Kirigiri makes a small surprised noise as she runs her teeth along Celestia’s pale throat. "Am I your princess then?"

"You could say that," She whispers against her.

"And are you my valiant and noble knight?"

"Look who’s making educated guesses now."

Celestia giggles again before lowering her eyelids and gazing into Kyouko’s.

"How will my knight please me?" Her voice lowers as her hands run slyly up Kirigiri’s hips

"Allow me to demonstrate, love." Kyouko coos, the soft leather of her gloves brushing against her lover’s thighs

Celestia’s lips suddenly meet hers and she shudders as she realizes her panties have been slipped off of her hips. Kirigiri swiftly unhooks her bra for her before removing her own, along with her underwear. She grips the gambler’s breasts and bites hard against her neck, sending shivers all through Celestia’s body.

"I-" She breathes as her love kisses down her collar bone, stopping every once in a while to bite her softly.

"What was that?" Kirigiri smiles as her lips press against the tender skin of her stomach.

"Kyouko- I-" Her words are cut off again, for Kyouko’s lips have moved lower and lower and-

Celestia bites her lip hard, and cranes her head back, feeling the cold air against her warm, flushing skin.

Kirigiri gives her signature smirk and runs her tongue slowly against the tender, waiting love between Celestia’s legs. The gambler gasps and her hands reach to grip handfuls of lavender locks, her nails digging into her scalp as she thrusts rhythmically against her mouth.

"I- I’ll  _ruin_  you- I’ll rip you to shreds-,” She manages to utter between heavy breaths. “I’ll behead you- I’ll tear you apart- oh  _fuck_ -“

Kyouko hums in arousal and flicks her tongue against her clit; Celes’ head spins with pleasure at the feeling, the absolute _euphoria_ , and all she can think of is Kirigiri and her lovely, lovely eyes that could hold galaxies upon galaxies, the whole _universe_  even. Her dream of money and fortune is nothing without Kyouko and her hard stare, her beautiful mind that she would sell her soul for in a heartbeat just to glimpse into it. The fire kindling inside her rises up in her chest; her breath might as well be elegant puffs of smoke. 

Her vision is tinted in violet and her world is made up of amber- vanilla- orchids- rose- ginger- pepper-

"Oh my  _god_ \- Oh my  _fucking god_ -” Celes cries, her hips jerk fervidly against the lavender-haired girl’s tongue. Her grip on her tightens around Kirigiri’s head as she lurches forward, crying out the detective’s name, along with many obscenities, as she tips over the edge. She finally lets go and collapses against the bed sheets.

Kirigiri straightens up to look over her love, lethargic and bathed in the pale moonlight glowing through the windows.

Before she can even comment or fix her hair, Celestia grabs her shoulders and flips her over, finding her way on top of the violet-eyed girl.

"What were you going to say?" Kyouko barely manages to say, still catching her breath.

"I have no clue what you’re talking about." Celestia dismisses her question as she binds her love’s wrists to the bed post with her tie that previously hung on the lampshade. Meeting her lips with her own, the gambler’s tongue finds its way inside her mouth and a small moan escapes from the back of Kirigiri’s throat.

"You’re lying." She exhales as Celestia runs her fingernails softly against her hips.

The gambler gives her a smile and Kirigiri bucks her hips suddenly as she feels her fingers inside of her. Their breaths become synchronized. Celes tilts up the detective’s chin to look at her.

"Kyouko," She whispers to her as their eyes meet again, the pink hue spreading rapidly across their cheeks. "Look at me…"

Their movements become faster and Celestia knows that she is close. She begins to move her fingers quicker. Kirigiri’s eyes have become glassy and she feels as if she has transcended, her world is black and white; a monochromatic dreamland. She places Celestia where the sun and moon rise and fall, she is the horizon, the void. Her femme fatale, leading her along the path of danger. She’ll follow her willingly-

Celestia watches her as she comes, her hips grinding against her hand, the quiet whimpering moans, her hands gripping against her bonds, her toes curling at the sensation. She tenses against her and then falls listless and Celes collapses on top of her.

"If you really must know," The gambler unbinds her wrists, her eyes in a fixed daze. "I was going to say-"

"I love you."

"I’m sorry?"

"That’s what you were going to say." Kyouko responds indifferently.

Celestia doesn’t reply to her, her eyes cast downward.

"You really do make educated guesses…"

"Don’t look so sad, I never said I didn’t reciprocate the feeling."

Celestia’s eyes flicker up again, a new energy inside of them now.

"So the feeling’s mutual then?" Her voice perks up.

Kirigiri responds by grabbing her wrist again and drawing it up to her nose, inhaling once more.

"That note of incense- it’s jasmine."

"I love you." She finds the words again.

"Likewise," Kirigiri smiles at her. "I love you, as well."

Celestia has smiled many fake smiles in her lifetime, but Kyouko knows the genuineness of this one as she sees the crinkles in the corners of her eyes, she pulls her into an embrace.

Celestia curls up against her and grabs the detectives wrist, she breathes against it.

"Egyptian musk?"

"Try again, love," She smiles at her. "We have a lifetime to make guesses."

Celestia grins and inhales once more.


End file.
